Smile In Your Sleep
by th4thGenOfKuroNeko
Summary: Even an angel commits a murder. M for sadism. Roxas.Olette.Axel


**Based from Silverstein's song-Smile In Your Sleep**

**English is not my first language. Reading is your own risk**

Smile In Your Sleep

_When she lying in his bed, she has the proof that she is not the only one he spends this time with. But she stays._

_He said he won't let her down, he lied but he smiles in his sleep._

_And when they met he said they were the same he knew that they're different, they're different. And all those times he promised her that everything would work out in the end he was absolutely mistaken_

--

Sleep with the man she loves the most, isn't enough. Even HE said that he loves her also not enough. Her true love is only a dream.

_Why aren't you sleeping yet…?_ He brushes her lips, still half alive.

_Roxas…_ She whispers in his ear, _I want to play…_

He just smiling like always, because they have different thought in what this **play** word means.

--

She licks the red rain in his neck, smile slightly, and make another deep red line in his arm, drawing his other girl's name with her dagger, _do you like the tattoo I made for you…?_

_Olette…?_ He gasping for air chokes in his own blood.

_Namine… she such a cute girl eh…?_ She says, licking his bloody arm sweep his blood make Namine's name in his arm look clearer, _I really hate the way she having sex with you._

The poor blond boy frighten in her arms, looking at her green bright eyes that full with hatred. But she smiles at her pretty shell.

_Roxas… Can you smile for me…? Why so scared...?_ she whispers, brushing his cheek and kiss his forehead.

He knows she is not the same Olette like before. She was full with warmth, smile was her trademark, even know he cheated she keep smiling, waiting him patiently to love her only. He now realizes that he is the reason of her insanity.

So he smiles, this is the last thing he can ever do to his love. He keep smiling even know Olette making a big X shape on his bare chest with her sharp dagger, _Olette I'm sorry_.

She smiles, _you don't need to apologizing Roxas…_ kissing his eyes with her tender lips, she sighs, _because you done nothing wrong…_ and then she stabbed his chest where his heart belongs to. _It's a gravely mistaken_

She still watching him gasping for air, but the only thing she can do is keep smiling enjoy how consequential this time is.

And the door open. A redhead man appears with a shock face.

_I dream of steel,_ she says but she doesn't turn her head to him, she keeps watching the man she loved gasp for live.

_It's Maroon and warm,_ she leans her head to his chest, hearing the weak beat of his heart, _isn't pretty Axel…? Even **him**, has warm maroon blood. _Slowly Roxas's moves his hand to touch her silky brunette hair, rub her face with his bloody hand, he realizes how cold her face is, and she is now same like him, half dead.

Axel walk towards her, frighten with the red scenery.

_I wonder what my blood color is, is it red…?_ She turns her head to him, half of her face already covered with Roxas's blood, _or maybe it's black…?_

He can't handle his emotion that burning up in his chest, he reaches her small body, pull her into a kiss. _Why can't you forget him…? Why don't you look at me…? I always here with you, I only look at you…_

She looks at his eyes, full with sadness flame on his beautiful emeralds, she smiles, _you deserve better…_

He lean his head on her neck, _I don't deserve anything, that's why I want you, only you…_

She turns her head to Roxas, he stops breathing, she sees trough his pale blue eyes that still open, his eyes looks like they're staring at her and his sweet red lips showing his petite warm smiles, and she know his live has end.

_Axel... You're warm… she says, you are kind, you're a good man, that's why you can't stay with me…_

_You are cold, you are bad, you are a lonely girl,_ He looks at Olette's eyes brushes the blood on her face then he smiles, _but you're deserved better than this, I want to be the one, the one that protecting you from any harms that may hurt you._

--

Look at the big bright red moon Olette realizes how meaningless the pleasure Roxas gave her; because the thing she really want is being protected. And in the sea of blood he gives her the pleasure she wants the most.

--

**Look!! all messed up... but can u plz gimmie review...?**


End file.
